


[ART] The Library

by seinmit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Art, Gen, Large File Size, Traditional Art, Watercolors, gothic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: You're never alone with a book.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	[ART] The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Full Size Image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/646861052239282209/736321850774388786/IT.png)


End file.
